In piston combustion engines having cylinder valves with completely-variable control and actuation via an electronic engine control, it is also possible to effect a load-dependent control of the piston combustion engine: Instead of reducing the fuel supply to all cylinders in partial-load operation, depending on the requirements, only the power of individual cylinders is reduced to xe2x80x9czero powerxe2x80x9d through the manipulation of the fuel supply and ignition, while the other cylinders are fired normally.
For the example of a six-cylinder engine, based on partial-load requirements, two cylinders are reduced to zero power through the reduction or cutoff of the fuel supply and ignition. In an advantageous measure, two cylinders are not reduced to zero-load power, that is, stopped, for the entire duration of the partial-load phase; instead, different cylinders are stopped, with respect to their fuel supply and ignition, successively in a cyclical exchange during this partial-load phase, so two different cylinders are stopped and four other cylinders are fired completely in sequence. The advantage of this procedure is that, instead of a reduction in the fuel supply to all six cylinders, only the stopped cylinders receive no more fuel in order to adapt to partial-load operation, while the fired cylinders are supplied with a quantity of fuel that corresponds to the quantity of fuel that would practically be necessary for full-load operation. As a result, optimum combustion can take place in the fired cylinders.
Periodically reducing the power of individual cylinders or stopping them forces a change in predetermined operating data, such as a reduction in the running smoothness. This also occurs when some of the cylinders are only supplied with less fuel. Because the operating anomaly of reduced running smoothness can also be used to detect a misfire, the fact that this reduction in smoothness is caused by individual cylinders would cause it to be perceived as a combustion misfire with the use of corresponding sensor equipment, although the relevant cylinder would have been stopped. If actual combustion misfires occur in this type of partial-load operation, they cannot be readily detected through a detection of, for example, fluctuations in rpm, because in this operating mode the piston combustion engine ordinarily operates with more severe rpm fluctuations than in xe2x80x9cnormal operationxe2x80x9d because of the programmed change in the valve control.
The term xe2x80x9cfuel supplyxe2x80x9d encompasses systems in which the fuel is metered separately to the individual cylinders, as is the case in fuel injection directly into the respective cylinder or its intake port.
The term xe2x80x9ccombustion misfirexe2x80x9d refers to a failure of the supply of fuel and/or the ignition for one or more cylinders that is not caused by the engine control, but by a disturbance.
It is the object of the invention to provide a method that permits the detection of combustion misfires, also in the above-described operating mode of a partial-load control, by way of a reduction in power to zero power for only a few of the cylinders.
According to the invention, this object is accomplished in that, in the engine control, a cylinder-control program detects at least the cylinders that are reduced in power in the respective load situation with a cylinder-identification signal, and, in predetermined time intervals, detects the resulting deviations of predetermined operating characteristic data as xe2x80x9cnormal operation,xe2x80x9d and deviations that exceed the predetermined operating data are recognized as having been caused by combustion misfires, and a control signal is generated. Over the sequence of cylinder-identification signals, at least for the cylinders operating at reduced power, the engine control detects a change in the predetermined operating characteristic data that was effected by a reduction in power of individual cylinders as xe2x80x9cproper,xe2x80x9d and therefore as xe2x80x9cnormal operation,xe2x80x9d not only in full-load operation, but above all in partial-load operation.
If combustion misfires occur at cylinders that are fired completely or at reduced power during this type of operation, a change also occurs in the course over time of the detected operating characteristic data, which can be detected as xe2x80x9cimproperxe2x80x9d through a deviation with respect to a predetermined threshold value of successive signals. Because the sequence of the cylinders that have been fired for the respective load situation has been predetermined by the cylinder-control program in the engine control, a precise allocation to the cylinder at which the combustion misfire occurred can be detected via the cylinder-identification signals. If combustion misfires occur, an xe2x80x9con-board diagnosisxe2x80x9d can take place in, for example, the form of a control signal that is generated as a indicator, which compels the driver to seek the cause of the combustion misfire by taking the vehicle to a mechanic. It is also possible, however, to react directly via the engine control, and, at the cylinder for which a combustion misfire has been detected, to cut off the ignition and the fuel supply for one or more cylinders, or permanently, and perform the load distribution to the individual cylinders differently, via the engine control, corresponding to the load requirements predetermined by the driver.
An embodiment of the invention provides that the rpm fluctuations are detected as operating characteristic data to be predetermined.
An advantageous embodiment of the invention provides that the rpm fluctuations are detected as a periodic time signal, and time differences between successive time signals due to changing rpm fluctuations are detected as combustion misfires.
In another embodiment of the method of the invention, the indicated medium pressures of the individual cylinders are detected as predetermined operating characteristic data. The value for the indicated medium pressure, that is, the work generated per cycle, can be realized from the determination of the pressure course for each individual cylinder. In the process, the crankshaft position determined by corresponding sensors is converted into the instantaneous cylinder volume, and the work is determined through the creation of the contour integral ∫PdV, or the so-called indicated medium pressure Pmi is determined through division by the displacement. If the engine control operates one or more cylinders, or one cylinder successively in a cyclical exchange, at reduced powerxe2x80x94which can also be zero powerxe2x80x94specifically for partial-load operation, this is ascertained as a reduction in the indicated medium pressure Pmi. If this value lies below a predetermined threshold, the presence of a combustion misfire would be detected for the relevant cylinder. Because, however, the cylinder-control program in the engine control makes it known which cylinder is being operated at reduced power, the engine control only detects the presence of a combustion misfire if the reduced indicated medium pressure is detected at a cylinder that is operating properly at full power in accordance with the engine-control program, or is to be operated at reduced power. The threshold value of the indicated medium pressure of this programmed reduced power then represents the threshold that is detected as a combustion misfire when the value is not met for the relevant cylinder. As an alternative, the method can be modified such that the determined Pmi values for the cylinders that are known to be operating, i.e., are programmed to operate, at reduced power are multiplied by a corresponding factor, that is, xe2x80x9cextrapolated,xe2x80x9d before the threshold-value comparison. Thus, a detection of combustion misfires at cylinders that are operating properly at full load, or at reduced power, is also possible.
In another embodiment of the invention, it is provided that the exhaust-gas pressure in the exhaust train is detected as operating characteristic data to be predetermined. This pressure can be detected in the intake ports of the individual cylinders, so the association with individual cylinders can also be performed purely geometrically according to the position of the individual pressure sensors.
If it is desired to reduce the number of pressure sensors, it is also possible to detect the fluctuations in exhaust-gas pressure with only one pressure sensor in the exhaust train, namely directly behind the junction of the partial exhaust ports originating from the individual cylinders. The pressure fluctuations occurring in the exhaust train can be attributed to the individual cylinders via a corresponding signal tap at the crankshaft. The absence of combustion, whether due to the absence of a fuel supply or the absence of ignition, manifests itself through a significant pressure drop in the exhaust train. If this pressure drop is to be effected via the engine control, the signal originating from the pressure sensor is suppressed, and the deviation ascertained here is still detected as xe2x80x9cnormal operation.xe2x80x9d If, however, this pressure drop relates to a cylinder that is to be fired according to the cylinder-control program, the pressure drop is detected as a combustion misfire, and triggers a corresponding signal. The aforementioned partial firing of individual cylinders via the engine-control program similarly manifests itself in the form of a pressure drop in the exhaust train, even if it is less dramatic.
In another embodiment of the method of the invention, it is provided that an ionic current in the combustion chambers of the individual cylinders is detected as operating characteristic data to be predetermined. A dedicated sensor or an ionic-current detection integrated into the spark plug of the respective cylinder can detect the ionic current. The invention advantageously utilizes the fact that an ionic current can only flow at a fired cylinder, i.e., in a cylinder that contains hot combustion gases, even if the cylinder is only operated at partial load. If, however, a combustion misfire exists, so no combustion occurs, an ionic current ceases, so a combustion misfire can again be detected in the engine control, based on this deviation, if this cylinder was supposed to be fired according to the cylinder-control program.
In an advantageous modification of the method of the invention, it is provided that the respective load of the fired cylinders is detected, and factored into the allocation to the course of the rpm fluctuations. Because changing load requirements in addition to the shutoff of one or more cylinders can also be effected through changes in the fuel supply during operation with cylinder shutoffs, particularly during operation with alternating cylinder shutoff, changes also occur in the predetermined operating data, especially in the detection of rpm fluctuations, if the fuel supply and therefore the load for the individual cylinders are changed in a predetermined cylinder-shutoff program. The engine control can also recognize this situation in order to use the changes in the rpm fluctuations to determine here whether these changes are xe2x80x9cproperxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cimproper.xe2x80x9d The timing gap that occurs in the shutoff of a cylinder does not trigger the control signal, but is suppressed. Not until a further timing gap is detected in addition to the xe2x80x9canticipatedxe2x80x9d timing gap does the engine control react. The metering of air to the individual cylinders during the opening times allows the respective load of the fired cylinder to be detected.
In an embodiment of the method of the invention, it is provided that the engine control""s procedure for detecting combustion misfires is shut off when fluctuations in the operating characteristic data, particularly rpm fluctuations, are induced externally, especially by way of the drive train. This is particularly the case when a piston combustion engine of this type is to be used as a vehicle drive, and the relevant vehicle travels, for example, on a road that has potholes or severe uneven spots, so, due to the greatly-fluctuating torque decrease, corresponding rpm changes are induced in the piston combustion engine by way of the drive train.
An advantageous further embodiment of the invention provides that the control signal cuts off the fuel supply, the ignition and the actuation of the cylinder valves of the cylinder for which combustion misfires have been detected. This method advantageously utilizes the advantage of the electronic engine control with the load-dependent shutoff and switch-on of individual cylinders. If the method is used to detect that a sequence of combustion misfires has taken place for a cylinder, this cylinder is stopped for the continued engine operation. Because electromagnetically-actuated cylinder valves can be kept in the open position when switched off, the shut-off cylinder runs xe2x80x9cidle.xe2x80x9d The engine control considers the shut-off cylinder in the sequence of the cylinders to be fired or not. Only a full-load operation with the firing of all cylinders is no longer possible. Instead of switching off all electromagnetic valve gears of the cylinder to be shut off, it may also be advantageous to continue actuating the intake valves at these cylinders in normal operation, but to actuate the exhaust-gas valves such that the compression stroke is omitted, so the stopped cylinder has no braking effect.